


Body

by nyxviola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Post Sacrifice, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxviola/pseuds/nyxviola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn’t an angel anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (with a related pic-set) on tumblr: http://nyxviola.tumblr.com/post/51074730769/he-isnt-an-angel-anymore-he-is-human-now-he-is  
> Drabble. Unbetaed. I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing characters...

He isn’t an angel anymore.  
He is human now. He is a hunter, a man. And his body is not a vessel anymore.  
His body is made for fighting, hunting, and running around. It’s made for holding guns and handling knives, for rough denim and cheap shirts. And it’s made for wounds that hurt and take long to heal, heavy sleep and sore muscles.  
His body is made for getting drunk and getting high, for swallowing pills and lighting joints.  
His body is made for pleasure, passion and naked skin on naked skin.  
Now he knows, because he’s a lover.


End file.
